Fire
by DancingSnakes
Summary: Harry is heartbroken and becomes dependant on the one and only Draco Malfoy. Confused and conflicted they're both on an emotional journey. Draco/Harry Rated M for a reason. My first fan fiction, Reviews would really help me out
1. The End

Harry was not ready for work when he arrived at the Ministry, in fact he felt like he would break down at any minute. The reason being that Ginny, his girlfriend of 7 years decided enough was enough.

_"We're incompatible Harry… At meals, with friends, alone, I always feel this distance…" she mused, "And we practically never have sex apart from our anniversary, I want more, Harry. We both know you can't provide that…"_

The chosen one sighed as he slouched his way into the Auror office and slumped in front of his desk which was mostly organised apart from a few wanted posters scattered and a few random pictures of Ron, Hermione and their children. He gazed at the photographs and smiled at their happiness and love for one another then felt a guilty pang of jealousy and came spiralling back down. He wondered if Hermione ever demanded an increase in sexual activities like Ginny, but quickly shook this notion away as he saw Ron walk in. Once Ron spotted Harry sulking at his desk he tensed, awkwardly shifted his gaze and quickly jogged past him, which left Harry to wonder what he'd done to piss Ron off as well.

'Perhaps all the Weasley family was going be like this,' Harry thought, 'perhaps that's my penalty for not wanting so much intimacy. It shouldn't have been necessary for a healthy, successful relationship… then again… she didn't much like me when me were just being together anyway… Oh god…' He inwardly groaned.

All the other Aurors were going about normal business, writing owls, talking, doing something useful, Harry didn't even know why he was there, he felt so pointless and the blatant cold shoulder of his supposed best friend just made things all the more worse.

And just as Harry was at the height of self-loathing, Draco Malfoy sauntered in. His steel grey eyes roamed Harrys slender body for a moment as they did every morning, then he slowly approached the hunched over figure of Harry Potter. He ran his pale fingers through his shaggy-yet-styled hair and sat on Harrys desk, smiling wolfishly down at him, 'Good morning, Potter,' he beamed at him, Harry merely looked up, his dazzling emerald eyes were tired yet shimmering with emotion behind the same old round glasses. Draco realised the trouble Harry felt was nothing he could remove, in fact Harry looked like he could crumble at any moment. Draco felt useless: the one person he wanted to help more than anyone and he couldn't even do that. Without a word Draco reluctantly left Harrys desk and made his way towards his own. Only when he was a mere few yards from his desk did he hear a deafening crack. The whole office turned to find Harry had slammed his face onto his desk and was howling a low, animalistic growl of anger, depression and defeat.

Everyone was silent, waiting for someone to move to help the man, but no one did, not even Ron Weasley who seemed more interested in his reports than in Harry, or was at least trying desperately to look that way.

Draco sighed and walked over to Harry, lifting his face from the desk and looked him over. He took care whilst touching him; trying not to hurt him but also trying not to pull Harry closer. His fingers burned from touching him. Luckily before he had his outburst he'd decided to take off his glasses, which were placed next to where his face had collided with the wooden desk. His nose looked a little red and his eyes were half lidded which could have made Harry look even more seductive to the handsome blonde if it weren't for the dazed look Harry was wearing.

Draco proclaimed, "I'm going to take you home, you shouldn't be at work in this state." There was a general murmur of agreement amongst the observing Aurors.

Harry blushed with embarrasment and his lips clenched but he nodded, despite the worries whirling in his mind about having to admit his new homeless situation to his old Hogwarts rival. Draco wrapped his slender arm around Harry and escorted him from the crowded Auror office.

Once in the foyer of the Ministry, Malfoy turned to him and smirked, "I lied, you look like you need alcohol and we're going to go for drinks, Potter."

Harry sighed with relief and straightened himself, walking independently. Draco and Harry stopped the boyish rivalry as soon as the war was over, and while they were not completely friends they were civil, however, Draco often acted rather strange if he and Harry were alone, mostly due to his crush on the chosen one.

Draco led the way out of the ministry and through the muggle streets of London to a small bar called CoCo, on a quaint side street. The two men entered and Draco pointed at a table to Harry while he waltzed over to the counter and ordered drinks from the bar man who seemed to recognise who he was serving, leading Harry to believe that this must be a regular dwelling of Draco's.

Harry gazed at the blonde man leant on the bar and started to roam the mans' body with his eyes; he observed the curve of Draco's spine as he leant against the bar, the way his amused expression never lifted from his features, the gentle curve of his lips… Harry looked away; ashamed at even looking at Draco Malfoy - a once loathed enemy - in such a way, he cursed Ginny under his breath from making him even be in this situation, let alone making him contemplate his own preconceived notions about himself.

Draco picked up the two cocktails and headed over to a brooding looking Potter. He handed over the drink and began sipping his own. Harry inspected his slowly then gave it a tentative sip and enjoyed the tangy cranberry taste and decided to gulp the drink down as fast as humanly possible. Draco laughed at Harrys wide-eyed expression as the vodka in the cocktail boiled in his stomach and made him feel like he could breathe fire. Draco gazed momentarily into Harrys' dazzling emerald irises and felt his breath catch in his throat as it often would if those eyes caught his. He looked like a deer caught in muggle car headlights, so scared and vulnerable. Draco started to doubt the fear was the alcohol and more to do with the reason behind his outburst at the office. He looked away and tried to feign nonchalance.

"Cosmopolitans are the best," Draco mused to himself as he swirled the drink in his glass. He looked up from his drink and saw that Harry still looked miserable, he gave the other man a concerned look, "What happened?"

Harry inhaled deeply then looked up at Draco, and gazed at his pitying eyes. "Ginny left me." He exhaled.

"Why?" Prodded Draco in a soft yet forceful way, trying to conceal the twinge of guilty delight he felt over the news.

"Something about not being compatible," he said guardedly, however this didn't quite convince Draco; it was something in Harrys' eyes that said there was more.

"That sounds like a bull shit excuse to me; did she say HOW you were incompatible?"

Harry shifted in his seat at that and refused to make eye contact with the man across from him,

"I don't want to talk about it; I'm even starting to think that she may have been right." He whispered this last part with a look of confusion mixed with guilt and perhaps… self-loathing. Draco was positively aching to know more but decided to drop the subject for the moment and whistled to the bar keeper for a refill.


	2. Divine Punishment

"Shess a fuckin' bish man!" Slurred Harry, "INCOMPADIBLE! Wah doesh that even mean!?"

"I have no idea," Smirked Malfoy, admittedly tipsy, but not even near Harrys' level of intoxication.

"I don't even have a home, shtoopid bish made me gish mine up so's we could move in togeder," Harry groaned like a child having a tantrum, "Sh'not fair! She RUINED me!"

Draco laughed as Harry changed from a grimace to a pout which resembled a little lost puppy.

Draco contemplated Harry for a moment and found his focus on his puffed out bottom lip, he gazed at how pink and soft it looked, Draco snickered, amused at his own trail of thought. He looked at the helpless man across from him and made a hasty decision.

"You can stay with me if you like, until your back on your feet?" Draco offered, the reaction this got however was a deeper blush than the normal drunken glow. Harrys' eyes became smouldering and he softly bit his bottom lip which Draco ogled with surprise and fascination. Draco gulped, it was true that Draco was out of the closet so to speak but he almost felt as if Harry thought he was inviting him round for some 'experimentation' which Draco was NOT trying to do, Draco thought Blaize loved him until he found out it was all just a game to him. He wanted more than just a 'see-if-I-like-it' shag, he wanted to be loved. He gazed at Harry and tried to convince himself his infatuation was minor, but now Harry was on the market he wasn't so sure. He liked how that lip looked caught between Harrys' teeth and he loved how Harrys' eyes were practically begging him to… No, not like this.

"I'm not implying that we do anything of an… unsavoury nature, Potter," He spat, "I'm just offering you a GUEST ROOM at my home."

Harry was too busy swooning in his chair to really pay attention so Draco simply wrapped his arms around Harrys' waist and lifted him to his feet.

"Where we goin'?" Garbled Harry, "We goin' for more drinks, _Draco_?" Harry lingered on Draco's name perhaps because the word was alien to him or maybe because of reasons Draco was trying to push out of his mind. He didn't want to think of Harry, vulnerable and naked beneath him, moaning his name over and over, his skin shining in a layer of sweat, his cheeks flushed scarlet and his burning emerald eyes half lidded from pure passion…

'For fuck sake,' He thought as his pants suddenly got a little tighter, 'fucking perfect.'

"We're going to my home, can you apparate?" He looked down at Harry and realised how stupid that question was, he couldn't find the floor walkable, let alone use magic properly.

Draco dragged him outside into the bitter night air and leaned Harry against the bar wall while he summoned his broom and dragged Harry onto the back of it.

"Don't you dare let go of me Potter, or it's a long drop and I don't want to have to deal with the paper work."

Harry gripped Draco around the middle and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco momentarily stalled at sudden intimate contact but kept repeating to himself that Harry was drunk - not himself - so at most, all he could do was find the closeness endearing, 'This isn't real,' he growled in his head, 'it's the alcohol.'

He kicked off the ground and sent them whizzing into the sky, Harry groaned violently and Draco hoped he wouldn't be sick as Harry would be sick all over the back of his crisp new suit. That would be a tragedy.

Harry started nuzzling against Dracos' neck when they had flown over London and entered darker skies towards Malfoy Manor. This made him more than a little uncomfortable as he felt the rough stubble of Harrys' cheek scratch up his neck and send echoes of pleasure to his groin. He bit down on his lips to suppress his whimpers as Harry softly purred at his neck.

'_Just fly home, put him in a room. Fly home, put him in a room. Fly home put him in a-'_Draco chanted internally but was left mentally speechless as Harry tightened his grip around his waist and squeezed his crotch against Dracos' back. Draco didn't know if he was doing this on purpose to punish him for his lustful thoughts or if he was trying to push Draco beyond his limit; either way it was cruel. It would be at least bearable to him if he didn't feel Harry, half-erect and growing against his back; feeling Harrys' member twitch and bulge as it prodded base of Dracos' spine. It was a divine kind of punishment.


	3. Aching

Draco flung a passed out Potter on the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair, his cool and calm composure was completely shattered as he threw a woolly blanket at the still figure on his couch. Just what the fuck was all that about…

_Draco helped Harry dismount the broom and sent it back to the broom cupboard. With his arm around a sluggish Potter he slowly made his way to the entrance of Malfoy Manor when Harry pushed him quite forcefully away. Harry staggered but remained his balance and looked pleadingly at Draco,_

_"What are you doing to me?" He whispered, as if sobered, and looked down at his crotch for a brief moment then grimaced. He looked up at Draco, who stared wide eyed at the frustrated man in front of him. "What are you __**DOING?"**__ he demanded with an enraged whine.  
Harry looked so confused and conflicted, again resembling a deer caught in muggle head lights.  
Draco took a few steps forward but Harry backed away instantly until he found himself backed up against the stone walls of the Manor. Draco slowly advanced but tried to keep his predatory instincts in check as he watched the chosen one tremble before him... HIM! Draco Malfoy.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Harry," Draco said softly, trying to make his eyes seem as innocent as possible, "Let's just go inside."_

_Harrys' eyes oscillated wildly as his head hung low, he was completely over taken with bewilderment._

_"Never…" Harry muttered to the ground, "Never with Ginny…" He gazed up at the beautiful blonde man before him and his worried eyes searched Dracos' eyes for some sort of answer. _

_Harry gulped softly and stood up a bit more firmly. He felt faint, incredibly faint, but was determined to try this- just once- his drunken mind would not let him even think of any other option. He slowly moved his way towards Draco, gazing into his intense grey eyes.  
Draco watched with intense interest as Harry shambled his way toward him, his eyes bore into Dracos' and seemed to be glazed over with an intense emotion, Draco decided after a long examination that it was more than likely lust that was radiating from his brilliant emerald eyes.  
Harry felt like he was swimming behind in his mind as he grabbed the back of Dracos' neck and gazed longingly into those mysterious grey eyes. He looked down towards his perfect lips and tried hard to breathe normally, but it came out in a hard pant. He ignored the flashing black dots in his vision and leaned in slowly to kiss the tantalising mouth before him.  
Just as Draco could feel Harry's mouth brush softly against his, sending a fiery sensation from his mouth to his crotch, he watched Harrys' eyes roll back into his skull as he very suddenly collapsed right in front of him._

_A mixture of utter panic and realisation washed through Draco as he stared dumbfounded at a collapsed Potter. He ignored his aching erection and lifted Harry onto his shoulder, carrying him into the house._

The tips of Dracos' fingers traced a line against his lips where Harry had briefly brushed against him. He sighed and stared down at the man below him with nothing but annoyed longing. '_What had Harry been thinking? Wasn't he with Ginny for years? How could he look at me… with those eyes…?_' He could envision a wanton look on that chiselled face, his eyes simmering with lust and need…his body convulsing from pleasure… pleasure Draco gave him…

His member twitched against his already-tight pants and he inhaled sharply from the discomfort.

"What are you doing to me, Potter?" He whispered as he put the lights out and went to bed.


	4. Stubbornness

Harry woke with a start, his eyes the size of saucers as tried to scrabble his mind into some sort of order.

'_What the fuck was that?' _ He panicked as he relived his indecent dream of Draco Malfoy. He could hear pants and moans swirl in his head and he shook his head violently to dispel them, but this didn't work. He could hear soft hisses, deep breathing and soft, rhythmic moans. These sounds swirled about the room and caused Harrys' pants to tighten that much harder than they already were. When he tried to shut his eyes he saw flashes of bare flesh; grinding bodies and attacking lips. It took a while for him to realise that the echoing noises were not the product of his imagination but were in fact coming from somewhere else entirely in this place. Curiosity got the better of him, and he felt the need to investigate - after all, Ginny could be upstairs with another man, '_How would I even feel about that?_' he thought. Engulfed in darkness he slowly probed the alien space, following the noises. He still felt relatively drunk; however an early hangover was slowly over taking his senses which made his head throb mercilessly. He reached a grand black stair case and looked up to find one source of light coming from a slit in a door. He tread carefully up the stairs and listened as the noise grew louder and more intense, he realised then it was most definitely the sounds of ecstasy. '_Where the hell am I!?'_ Thought Harry, whom was completely bewildered. He reached the top of the stairs and peeked through the small crack in the door to find the source of the moaning at it's loudest.

There lay Draco Malfoy, completely naked. Harry stifled a whimper as he saw flashes of his dream flash at his eyes in a haze of flesh and moans. The blonde man was stroking himself in bed; one hand twisted in his hair, the other wrapped around his member, which, Harry noted, was as pale as the rest of his body. Harry felt his pants tighten to an excruciating level as he watched the handsome blonde writhe and moan. Draco panted heavily and his hips bucked of their own accord; '_whatever he's thinking about,_' Harry thought, '_He sure is enjoying himself_.'

Watching this level of enjoyment from pleasure was almost alien to Harry: it wasn't that he didn't masturbate; he just never knew what to think about, he mostly thought of Ginny, but sometimes that never worked. He heard Draco let out more frantic moans as his ministrations became more and more desperate. Harry slowly stroked himself through his pants and squeaked with newfound pleasure. Never before had he become so erect in such a short amount of time, in fact Ginny had never elicited this reaction. He turned red at the thought of Ginny and heard her words ring in his ears,

_"It's because you're gay Harry, I can't be in this relationship anymore, I'm sorry but I can't sit around and wait for you to find it out." She held a pitying look in her eyes as she watched the man who couldn't love her try to comprehend her words._

_"I'm not!" he retorted, completely angered by her assumptions, "How dare you accuse me of such a thing, simply because I won't give you sex on demand!"_

_Ginny remained calm and knew that this was the end, she felt the ties that bind them disconnect and sighed softly._

_"I'm sorry Harry, it's over…"_

Harry shivered with rage and ripped his eyes away from the erotic sight of a naked Draco Malfoy and removed his hand from his crotch. He would not give Ginny the satisfaction of potentially being right - which she wasn't. Angry and sexually frustrated, Harry made a slow and conflicted decent into the darkness downstairs.


	5. Questionable Behaviour

Draco removed the letter from the owl's beak and shooed it out of his living room.

"It's for you," He said, tossing the letter at a pale Harry Potter, "Looks like it's from the office."

Harry opened up the letter and groaned with annoyance, "They're making me stay off for a WEEK." He cried, feeling the need to go to work and be out of Draco manor sending him into a slight panic.

"Well I think you're a lucky bastard," moaned Draco, putting his hands on his hips, "Any mention of me? Do_ I_ get time off?"

Harry scanned the letter and saw no mention, "Regular nine to five for you. " He joked.

"Fucking perfect, of course golden boy gets time off; I doubt they'd give me a minute off, even if I tried to jump off my own roof!" Draco ranted with a bitter tone, pacing in front of his window in nothing but black silk pyjama bottoms which hung off his waist and left little to the imagination, then again Harry had already seen everything, all he needed to do was close his eyes for a moment to see Draco's writhing body from last night.

Harry shivered from the image and Draco stopped his pacing to look at the blushing male,

"What's wrong? You're not ill are you?" He drawled, placing his slender, pale fingers against Harrys' forehead.

Draco tried to keep his calm facade as he had this bare contact with Harry, but still pressed forward, regardless of the heat he felt rising in his own cheeks. The contact was cut short when Harry pushed Dracos' hand away and avoided his gaze, "I'm fine." He choked out.

"Do you remember much of last night?" Draco whispered as the ghost of Harry's soft kiss stung his lips.

Harry started laughing, "Not a thing!"

Draco furrowed his brows and made his way out of the room, "You can stay here as long as you need to." Draco looked at Harry and felt trapped in Harrys' eyes for a moment, like those emerald orbs were singing a sweet siren song.

Draco quickly gathered his senses and departed to get changed and leave Harry to deal with that awkward atmosphere. Draco had no idea something so small could affect nearly every molecule in his body. He looked at his fingers - they looked normal, but why did they feel like they were burning from simple connection with Harry? Why could he see that deep green colour behind his eyelids? He tugged his hair in frustration as he pondered how much his crush had escalated given just one day.

"Fuck this." He grumbled irritably and got changed for work.

The house felt empty. Harry wandered the green and black marble halls and pondered its' long, dark history. Harry remembered reading the prophet the day Draco's mother killed herself; she had gotten front page coverage. Narcissa Malfoy died shortly after the Dementors performed the kiss on her husband. Harry remembered the cool composure of Draco when he was at work that very day, his façade was misunderstood as uncaring but Harry figured he was probably crying inside at the loss of his mother. Each jest and smile Draco made that day made Harry wince from the empathy he felt. He respected Draco that day, as Harry remembered how he barely held it together when he watched Cedric Diggory die; he couldn't keep such a level head. This was when he felt that their childhood feud was over. Naturally Draco inherited the mansion and all the Malfoy wealth (what was left of it) and tried to return honour to the Malfoy name through the path of an Auror.

Harry snuck up the stairs and the echoes of last night played with his mind as he could hear Dracos' soft pants ringing in his ears as he ascended the stairs. He opened Draco's door and inspected the moderately large room. He now noticed the black satin sheets which he was too…distracted to see before. He ran his fingers along the smooth fabric and heard Draco moan in his head. Harry stifled a whimper as his member twitched with anticipation. He wondered if that's what his pyjama pants felt like… Harry was overcome with longing and gave in to his impulses; snatching the cloth up to his face he inhaled the musky scent of Draco Malfoy, ex-rival now insidious fixation.

He dropped the cloth after a few minutes and felt sense return to him as he realised what he was doing. He re-made the bed and left the room quickly; shame and disgust burning through his veins.


End file.
